Percy Jackson: Champion of Chaos
by BookieRebel
Summary: I was betrayed by Annabeth Chase and my own brother. I ran away from camp, to run into the most powerful being ever. Chaos. I trained to become his champion and look at me. Trained by Chaos himself, I have to return back to camp to help them with a war. This is different from other stories! Characters may be OOC at times, Annabeth is always OOC. If you like Percabeth, don't read.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson**

PERCY POV

I smiled. Today was the day I would propose to Annabeth. I had waited for this day when the entire Giant War was over. Now, we were both twenty-one.

I walked down to the beach where I would meet her. As soon as I saw what she was doing, I almost dropped the box containing the proposal ring. She was making out with my half-brother Terrance! Terrance thought that he was the best hero after he killed a hellhound coming to camp.

Everyone sided with him except for Chiron, Nico, Thalia, Clarisse, the Stolls, Katie Gardner, Will Solace, Juniper, Grover, Tyson, Rachel and Annabeth. Clarisse was labeled an outcast in her own cabin for not liking Terrance. The Stolls were hated by all the pranksters. Same with Katie gardner and Will Solace. No one even liked Rachel, though she was the Oracle.

Poseidon personally claimed Terrance after he defeated the hellhound. Terrance had arrived just as the Giant War had ended in Camp Half-Blood. Everyone had been there as he crossed over the border, discussing battle strategies. I killed a giant with Poseidon, but when my dad's back was turned, Terrance leaped in and killed the giant. Everyone thought that he had killed the giant single-handedly, while I was pushed aside.

"Oh, Terrance," Annabeth moaned, "You are so much better than your ugly half-brother Percy. What kind of name is that anyways? He's rude, selfish, and mean. The opposite of you." I stepped forward.

"Gods, Annabeth, didn't know you hated me that much!" I said.

She gasped in surprise and pushed Terrance away. "Percy, this isn't what it looks like!"

I shook my head. "Save your explanations. I was going to propose!" I threw the box at her. She gasped. The ring was a simple gold band with a diamond carved in the shape of an owl. _Percabeth forever_ was engraved on the inside of the ring. She looked down, tears falling down from her face.

"Save it." I walked away. I left a note.

_Dear Chiron, Nico Di Angelo, Thalia Grace, Clarisse Rue, the Stolls, Katie Gardner, Will Solace, Juniper, Grover, Tyson and Rachel Elizabeth Dare,_

_I am leaving camp. I found Annabeth cheating on me with my own brother Terrance. Goodbye. You will always be remembered. You are the only people that I will miss. When everyone started loving Terrance for killing one itty-bitty hellhound. I will never forget you._

_Signed,_

_Percy Jackson, Forgotten Hero of Olympus_

I walked out of Camp Half-Blood's borders, and I vanished in a flash of bright white light. I was taken away, by a force, older than the Titans, and stronger than the gods.

**So, what did you guys think? R&R. Hope you liked it!**


	2. Sadness in Not Knowing

**Hey guys! This is an A/N before I start Chapter 1. I received three reviews, which was really great for me because I just started Fanfiction. **

**WhiteEagle1985**

**I PROMISE that this will not be a regular Annabeth cheats on Percy story. Trust me. I hope you stay with this story.**

**allen r**

**Like I said, I swear that this will be different. Please take a chance with this story. **

**PercyJackson9300**

**OMIGOSH! Thank you for the awesome review! I saw this in my email and I was all like, WOW, someone thinks my writing is good!**

**Ok, now back to the story. **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Percy Jackson. Rick Riordan does. (Starts crying.) Never mind. Here's the chapter.**

Chiron POV

I trotted back to Camp Half-Blood after the celebrations on Olympus. Terrance, Percy and Annabeth had disappeared. I had supposed that they all went back to camp. Terrance, he was a foolish boy. Though he was the half-brother of Percy, he was nothing like Percy. Artemis, who hated boys, approved of Percy while she thought Terrance was the worst kind of man possible after he tried to rape one of her oldest hunters.

I arrived just in time to see Percy vanish in a flash of bright white light. I sighed as I realized he had decided to leave camp. My heart nearly broke as I saw the note my favourite student had wrote as he left.

Percy POV

As soon as I stepped one foot out of Camp Half-Blood's borders, I was teleported somewhere else, not on Earth. I looked around and realized there was a woman standing next to me.

"Hello and welcome. I am Chaos." The woman said.

I immediately bowed on instinct. The woman waved her hand.

"Don't worry. You do not need to bow to me. You have earned the right to stand next to a Primordial, and not bow to them."

I nodded. "Lady Chaos, no offense but, aren't you a man?"

She laughed lightly. "No. In this world, I am a lady."

"Why was I teleported here?"

"You were teleported here because I knew you wanted to kill yourself. I see potential in you, young hero. I realized that I should teleport you here, and make you my champion. Also, to defeat Ares at such a young age is no small task."

"Are you sure? I mean, I'm not that heroic." I stammered.

"Yes. I am absolutely sure. Now, another war is coming upon us. The Primordial War. The Primordial have risen. They hoped to use the Giant War as a distraction, and when everyone is relaxed, they attack. Now, as a blessing from me, you will get white wings, and you will be made into an immortal. Not a god, only Olympians can do that."

I gaped in surprise as Chaos started to chant in Ancient Greek.

"Χαίρε Περσέας Τζάκσον,πρωταθλητήc του χάος , ο οποίος λαμβάνει αυτή την ευλογία απευθείας από το Χάος ο ίδιος. Λευκά φτερά αναγράφονται στην πλάτη του, και του Περσέα Jackson θα χορηγείται αθανασία." (Translation: Hail Perseus Jackson, Champion of Chaos, who shall receive this blessing directly from Chaos himself. White wings shall appear on his back, and Perseus Jackson will be granted immortality.)

No sooner had he said those words, had I felt a certain glow around me. The glow of immortality. I pushed out my wings, and it stung. They were huge, large enough to wrap around me.

"Oh, and the wings can be used as a shield from Celestial Bronze, bullets, Imperial Gold, anything almost." Chaos added.

"Thank you," I breathed.

"Now, you will be introduced to the Army of Chaos."

I nodded. We walked out of the pure white skyscraper into the city.

"So, where are we?" I asked as we walked.

"We're in the White City, where my citizens and my army live. It's a nice place to live in. The army, which consists of four battalions, live in The Army Hotel. That was the Chaos Hotel. Now, you will be living in the penthouse of The Army Hotel. There are 7,520 people in the army. They are mortals, demigods, dryads, naiads, ex-Hunters, anyone almost. They are divided equally into 1880 warriors in each battalion. There is the Air Battalion, the Water Battalion, the Fire Battalion and the Earth Battalion."

"Ok. So am I leading a battalion?" I asked.

"No. You will be leading the entire army."

My eyes widened in shock, but Chaos stepped forward and introduced four people. Two girls and two boys. Both girls had long, black hair. One boy had blonde hair, but the other had dark hair.

"Hello, I'm Zoe Nightshade, also known as Skye, leading the Air Battalion." The first girl spoke.

"Zoe? Is that really you?" She nodded. We hugged and she whispered to me that she had missed me, and that she had never forgot me.

A boy stepped up. "My name is Ethan Nakumura, known as EE or, just E if you want. I lead the Earth Battalion." I nodded at him as the next boy walked forward. Unlike the others, he had blonde hair.

"It's Carson Shander, leader of the Fire Battalion. Call me, Ti."

The last girl stepped forward. She had black hair and purple eyes. She was stunning even without make-up. " I am Victoria, daughter of Chaos. I lead the Water Battalion, the strongest out of all four. I am known as Aqua." Chaos glared at her for saying her battalion was the strongest, but she just smirked. The others probably thought that it was true.

"Ok, my turn. I'm Percy Jackson and I'm leading the army. I guess you guys can call me Alpha."

Chaos nodded. "Now that introductions have been made, Percy will start training tomorrow. I will show him to his suite." Chaos and I walked toward the elevator. She hit a button, then the elevator started ascending.

"Your suite is on the highest floor. It nearly takes up on floor. Victoria's suite is on the second highest floor. Then Ethan's suite, then Zoe's suite and lastly, Carson's suite. They are based in the amount of power you contain. Here is the key for your suite. It will always return to you, like Riptide. Have a good rest, my champion. Training begins tomorrow. You will learn to make use of your powers."

I nodded and when Chaos left, I crashed out on the nearest bed.

xxx

**So, what did you guys think? R&R, please. I thought it was okay. Hope you guys liked it!**

**~BookieRebel**


	3. Training and Playing Games

**Hey guys! I got three more reviews, which was great for me. When you read this, don't forget to reviews too!**

**Guest-Emily**

**Ok, that would be a good idea. But, it all depends on the results for the poll. So far, there is someone in the lead… Ok, anyways, keep on voting!**

**WhiteEagle1985**

**OMIGOSH thank you so much! I'm glad my story is improving!**

**PercyJackson9300**

**I noticed how I accidentally typed Mark in the first chapter, now it's back to Terrance. Thanks for pointing out that! Anyways… I totally agree with you! I love it when Percy tells Camp Half-Blood, "I'm back!" **

**Anyways, thanks for the reviews! Don't forget to vote for who Percy ends up with on the poll at my profile!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. **

PERCY POV

"WAKE UP! WAKE UP! When I chose you, I never thought that you'd be this lazy in the mornings!" a voice yelled.

"Huh?" I rubbed my eyes and stretched. "Who's that?"

"It's Chaos." No sooner had she said that, I jumped out of bed, brushed my teeth and threw some clothes on. I opened the door. Chaos eyed my outfit.

"Interesting choice of clothing, Percy." She commented dryly.

I looked down. I realized I was wearing red and yellow shorts, a green t-shirt that said, KICK ME on the back and a purple sock. On the other foot was a blue sock.

"Hahaha, very funny. Let me change." I replied.

"We don't have time. It's already nine thirty. You're supposed to be down at training at nine forty five. Here." Chaos snapped her fingers and I was wearing white socks, beige shorts and a blue t-shirt and a hoodie that covered most of my face.

"Ok."

Chaos laughed and led me downstairs where I would be training and eating my meals. I would also meet the rest of the army there.

As soon as we reached the place where I would eat my meals, I sat down and gobbled whatever food I had stuffed on my plate.

"My, my," Chaos chuckled. "Aren't you greedy?" I glared pointedly at her but she just kept on laughing at me. I finished in one minute flat and we went to see the training center.

"Ok, you met the commanders of the army yesterday. You are in the highest position. Then the commanders, the co-commanders, the strategists and finally, the soldiers. You will be meeting the co-commanders, the strategists and some of the soldiers today at the training center. Here is the training center."

As soon as we entered, I grinned. This was my kind of place. Clarisse would also love this place. There were weapons everywhere and training dummies. There were even touch-screens to help set up your personalized training routine.

"Ok, listen up everyone. Here is the leader of the army. Alpha."

"Hi. I'm Alpha."

Chaos started to mutter something so that only I could hear. "Percy, only the commanders and I know your real name. It's going to stay that way. From now on, you are known as Alpha. Clear? Also, all the strategists are mortals and children of Athena. The co-commanders are demigods and mortals."

"Okay." I replied.

"Co-commanders, step up! Alpha there are two co-commanders for every commander, but only one strategist for a commander."

"Ok."

A girl with dark eyes and black hair stepped forward. Was it…

"Hi, my name is Bianca Di Angelo, co-commander of Skye."

"Bianca? Is that you?" I asked in wonder.

"I don't know you?" She replied shyly. Right. I was Alpha.

"Never mind. Continue."

A boy stepped forward. He had blue eyes and brown hair. He called himself Jake Sonen, co-commander of Skye.

The co-commanders of Victoria stepped up.

"Hi, I'm Charles Beckendorf." The guy said.

"I'm Silena Beckendorf." The girl spoke.

"And we're the co-commanders of Victoria, commander of the Water Battalion." Beckendorf finished. I glanced at Chaos. She sighed.

_Two minutes, _Chaos mouthed.

_Fine,_ I replied.

"Um, Charles, Silena, can I talk to you guys?" They looked uncertain but nodded.

As we left the training center, I pulled off my hood. "Hi guys."

"PERCY!" They screamed in unison as they tackled me.

"Hey. What's up? And what's with your last name being Beckendorf, Silena?"

She smiled happily. "We got married!" She squealed, showing me her ring.

"That's great! You guys deserve each other."

"Speaking of happy couples, where's Annabeth?" Silena asked.

"Uhh, she cheated on me with my half-brother Terrance. Look! Time's up. We have to go back in. Don't tell anyone my true identity, okay?" They nodded.

Next, the co-commanders of Ethan came forward.

The guy had sandy blonde hair, and blue eyes.

"Hi, I'm Luke Castellan."

"Luke? The host for Kronos? Luke?" I asked, unbelieving.

He blushed. "Um, yeah." He pointed at the girl. "That's my girlfriend, Sally Housen." Sally waved at me. I nodded.

"Ok, last two, step up. Co-commanders of Carson." The girl was named Helena, and the guy was Derek.

"Ok, now the strategists."

"Hi, I'm the strategist for Zoe. My name is Trenton Somens."

"Strategist for Aqua – I'm Summer Summers. I know, it's an interesting name."

"I'm the strategist for EE, named Andy Shvoughenhouservonlid. It's a long last name."

"I'm Katie, strategist for Ti."

Chaos clapped her hands. "Now that everyone has been introduced, training will start. Alpha, you will be trained in the four elements starting with Victoria, then Ethan, then Zoe and lastly Carson. Go!"

I admit, training was stressful. It was exhausting learning how to control air, but easy learning to control water and earth. Fire was the most difficult element to learn, I guess, since it was the complete opposite of water. I realized because water and fire hate each other, Victoria and Carson had a terrible friendship. Air and earth oppose each other, so obviously Zoe hated Ethan and vice-versa. But, by the end of the day, I was pretty well off so I figured it had been worth training the entire day.

I sat with the commanders for lunch and dinner. At dinner, we joked around like we were best friends.

In the evening, we could do whatever we wanted to. So, we gathered up the co-commanders to play a game of Never Have I.

"I'll go first," Zoe volunteered. "Never have I… kissed anyone." We all groaned, except for Bianca and Victoria, suprisingly. We took a sip and then it was my turn.

"Never have I… dated more than one person." This time Silena, Luke, Helena, Derek, Carson and Ethan took a sip. Victoria was next

"Never have I dated someone." Everyone but Bianca, Zoe and Victoria took a sip.

"Really," Silena asked, "You're Chaos's daughter yet you have never dated a single person in your life! WOW!" Victoria just blushed and looked at her shoes.

The game ended up passing by really quickly with Bianca, Zoe and Victoria winning and Carson, Ethan, and Luke losing.

"Did we mention loser has to do be the winner's slave for a week?" The girls grinned evilly.

"Ethan, you're Zoe's slave. Carson, you're Victoria's slave. And Luke, you're Bianca's slave." I announced. "This should be really good." The guys glared at me, while the girls just gave me a look of approval. Honestly, I wanted to see what would happen to the guys when they would be tortured, sorry, slaves for the girls.

"Ok, our next game is a game that was played even by our Ancient Greek ancestors. It is…. TRUTH OR DARE!" Victoria announced. "I start."

"Alpha, truth or dare?" Victoria asked evilly.

"Uhh, dare I guess." I replied.

She laughed wickedly. "I dare you to pick dare for the rest of the game."

I pouted. "That's not fair!"

"Is too in my world. Ok, your turn."

I looked around, searching for my target. "Bianca. Truth or dare."

"Truth," she mumbled.

"Aww, you should have chosen dare! Truth is no fun. Fine, if you had to choose one person to date in this room, who would it be?"

"I guess it would be Trenton," she whispered.

"Who?" I asked.

"Trenton." She said it slightly louder.

"Who?" I asked again, effectively annoying her.

She yelled, "I SAID TRENTON!" Bianca blushed.

I grinned. "Now, I heard you. Ok, it's your turn." It went around like that for a long time. It was hilarious when Ethan had to dress up like a fairy princess and say bippiti boppiti boo. I nearly died of laughing.

Finally it was Silena's turn again, for the third time. It was the last dare of the game.

"My turn! Alpha, truth or dare? Wait, you have to choose dare. I dare you to hop around clucking like a chicken.

VICTORIA POV

It was hilarious when Percy clucked like a chicken. Then Silena announced our last game.

"Ok, anyways this is our very last game. It's called…. SPIN THE BOTTLE!" I mentally groaned. I would be spinning last, which was a good thing. It would be my first kiss!

Beckendorf started. He got Silena. Bianca got Trenton. And so on. Then, it was my turn. I spun the bottle and it landed on…. Percy Jackson. AKA Alpha. We both looked at each other nervously. Then, we leaned in.

Alpha's lips were salty and reminded me of the ocean. I felt butterflies flutter around in my stomach, the good kind, not the nervous kind. I tangled my hands in his hair. This was an amazing first kiss! Then, we pulled apart gasping for air.

Silena looked up. "You guys were making out for four minutes." We blushed.

Then Chaos decided to appear. "Ok, time for bed." We all climbed on the elevator. As Ethan got off at his floor I asked Percy a question.

"Did you like the kiss?" I asked nervously.

He used his thumb to bring my face up. "I loved it."

CHIRON POV

I glanced at the Iris Message Thalia had been trying to send. The Hunters had stopped at Camp Half-Blood for a week because Artemis had been called to Olympus for a series of meeting about how Percy had disappeared. Thalia nearly lost it when she heard about the note.

"Chiron. Why won't Percy answer? Iris can't locate him!" Thalia snapped. She was constantly looking for any leads about where Percy could have left. I could tell the poor girl was exhausted.

"Thalia, why don't you have a rest? It's been a long day for all of us." I thought that she was snap at me. Instead, she just sighed and left for the Artemis cabin.

It's only been a day since Percy left camp, yet everyone misses him. Including Annabeth who cheated on him. The only person who feels no sorrow for the disappearance of Percy is Terrance. Poseidon, Artemis, Hestia and Zeus nearly lost it when he suggested that everyone just 'move on after the disappearance of a demigod.' Artemis lost it because she always liked Percy better than Terrance. All the other gods realized that Percy's heart was always in the right direction.

Now, thanks to Annabeth and Terrance, we may never see Percy again. Annabeth. She used to be my favourite student before Percy came along. Now, she is one who is too prideful. Yet, there is only one thing we know for sure- Annabeth and Terrance caused the disappearance of my favourite student, Percy Jackson.

**So what did you guys think? I really hope you guys liked it. Don't forget to R&R. I LOVE REVIEWS! It also means the world to me. I'll try to update twice a week, or at least once a week. See you guys in the next chapter!****  
**


	4. Hestia's Champion and the Dance

**Hey guys! This is another chapter, chapter 4!**

**Sniddunc**

**Well, if you've read chapter two, Chaos explains to Percy in that chapter that he will be the leader of the entire army. Also, in chapter two, Percy decides that his new name, as the leader of the army, will be Alpha. Hope you understand that more now!**

**Rider-84**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE AWESOME REVIEW! I couldn't help but add the little part saying that Annabeth was too prideful. **

**WhiteEagle1985**

**Thank you so much for consistently reviewing! You're my only reviewer that had kept on reviewing right from Chapter 1! So, thank you so much!**

**Ok, here's the chapter guys! PS: Percy Jackson will be single in this chapter. In chapter five, you will finally see who Percy's dating!**

PERCY POV

BEEP BEEP BEEP! It was my alarm clock, telling me to get up. It was already 8:45! Chaos would come at nine. Well, that's what she said, anyways. I hopped out of bed and ran to the washroom.

KNOCK. KNOCK. That would be Chaos. Good, I was finished.

I opened the door. "Hi Lady Chaos." She just nodded at me then stepped inside.

"Percy. I have realized… the army is growing. You need some help. You will have some lieutenants. They will be second most powerful, same as the commanders. They will help you run the army. And, you will choose who they will be."

"Ok. I choose Nico and Thalia, my two cousins." Chaos nodded.

"That's a smart choice. The Big Three kids'. That will work. Meet me in my office in thirty minutes, after you have eaten breakfast and told the commanders to meet in my office at the same time as you. " I nodded, and Chaos flashed away.

I took the elevator down, and I literally stopped at every floor because of the commanders and the co-commanders. It was very… awkward between Victoria and me because of the kiss last night.

"Ok, at nine thirty after breakfast, Chaos wants the commanders in her office." I said, after an awkward silence.

xxx

At exactly nine thirty, I opened the door to Chaos's office and saw my two cousins. Thalia was currently yelling at Chaos.

"Listen up Chaos, I don't care if you're the freaking ruler of the entire universe, I don't think you have my cousin Percy!" At this time, Chaos had spotted me. She winked at me then replied.

"Ok, really, then who's the person standing in the doorway?" Chaos asked. Thalia whipped around.

"Percy? Is that you?" I nodded. She crushed me in a hug.

"WHY DID YOU LEAVE US? WHY PERCY? I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!" Thalia screamed in my ear.

"Sorry?" I said meekly. "I'm the leader of the Chaos army and you guys are my lieutenants?"

Thalia grinned. "Apology accepted cousin."

"It's nice to see you Death Breath."

"Great. Just what you wanted. More powers." He groaned.

"Did I mention I have these?" I spread out my white wings. Nico just glared harder at me.

Once, the commanders were introduced we headed back to training. Thalia was Aire, and Nico was CB, AKA Corpse Breath. Thalia was super excited to see Zoe alive and healthy.

There was a surprise for me at training. Hestia.

"Percy, Hestia was most distraught over your disappearance. So, she was invited to the White City to make you her Champion."

My eyes widened. "Really?"

Hestia smiled warmly. "Did I mention, that I am now an Olympian?" I ran up and hugged Hestia.

Chaos continued. "Your powers over fire will be extended." Hestia waved her hand, and I felt a warm glow around me.

"You are now, my champion!" Hestia said.

"Thank you!"

"Now, I must go. I will IM you every so often. Good luck with your training!" Hestia disappeared in a flash of flames.

"You can do that too. You can teleport, using flames." Chaos explained. "Now, back to training." I grinned. Instead of walking there, I thought of it, then flames, then, when I opened my eyes, I was in the training center.

Later, at dinner, once training was over, Nico and Thalia started complaining.

"I swear, Zoe hates me!" Nico grumbled.

"Well, Ethan hates me too!" Thalia retorted.

"Stop whining you two! Oh, did you know that I am now Hestia's Champion?" I stuck my tongue out at them.

They both glared at me.

"Ahh, feels like home." Then, Chaos decided to appear.

"Since we have invited three new people to the army, there will be a dance this evening. It starts a seven thirty. You have," Chaos checked her watch," around two and a half hours to get ready."

Silena screeched. We all had to cover our ears. "Are you serious? That's not enough time!" The girls all groaned.

"Fine. I'll stop time. You have four hours for the girls, and for the boys four hours." Chaos muttered.

"Yes!" Silena squealed. Then, she dragged all the girls out of the room.

VICTORIA POV

Oh no. Silena… could make you look seriously beautiful, but it was torture when she put on the make-up.

I strayed behind.

"Victoria, wait!" It was Percy.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Umm, will you go to the dance with me?" Percy mumbled.

I smiled. "I'd love to. Knock on my door if you want to know what colour tie to wear." Then, before I could loose my confidence, I kissed Percy on the cheek and dashed away to meet Silena.

"SILENA! Let's go to my room."

"Okay. You have the most space anyways. Let me grab my make-up stuff first though."

We stopped at Silena's floor while she ran to grab her stuff. She reappeared with a bag and a suitcase. I mentally groaned while we headed to my floor.

I crashed on the couch. I would be going last, after Thalia, after Zoe, after everyone.

"So," Silena squealed while she worked on someone's hair. "I heard that Percy asked you to go to the dance with him. What did you say?"

I groaned. "I said yes." Silena squealed again.

Then, she finished with that girl. Finally, it was Thalia's turn. She tried to swat Silena away, but Silena wouldn't take no for an answer. A knock sounded on the door.

"WHO IS IT?" I yelled lazily.

"Umm, it's Nico. Can I talk to Thalia?"

"Go right ahead. Start talking." I checked my watch we had ninety minutes left to the dance. It was six.

"Uhh, Thalia? Do you want to go to the dance with me?" He asked.

Silena silently squealed.

"Sure." Thalia replied.

Then, Beckendorf came knocking. "Uhh, Silena? What colour tie should I wear?"

"WEAR A BLUE TIE!" Silena yelled.

Then, Chaos had to drop by our floor.

"YOU MUST HAVE A DATE!" she yelled. Then, EE muttered, "Might as well take a shot."

"Hey Zoe? Will you go to the dance with me?" Zoe sighed and replied sure. Then, Thalia stepped out. We all gasped.

Thalia wore a beautiful silver-coloured dress. It reached all the way down to the floor. Also, there was a high slit. Her black hair was let down, and it reached to the middle of her back. It was also straightened. She wore black lipstick, which surprisingly worked. There was sparkly silver eye shadow that she wore. Thalia also had a pair of black strappy heels on. One word: Thalia looked AMAZING!

Silena reappeared. "It's Zoe's turn!" Zoe thrashed helplessly as Silena pushed her to the make-up room.

Twenty minutes later, Zoe appeared frowning. Her black hair was curly and piled on top of her head in a neat bun, with a few strands escaping. She wore a beautiful purple dress that fell just below her knees. It looked like the top was a tank top. There was a black belt around her waist. She looked fantastic. She only had a bit of mascara on and some blush. She didn't wear any lipstick, just a bit of lip gloss. On her feet, she wore black heels that weren't that high.

"VICTORIA'S TURN!" Silena shrieked. Then, Percy, Nico and Ethan knocked asking what colour tie they should wear.

"Percy, wear a cream-coloured tie. Nico wear a silver tie. Ethan, wear a purple tie." Then Silena dragged me to the make-up room. She started working on my hair that touched my waist.

Once she had straightened it, she started working on my make-up. Then, she forced me into a cream-coloured dress with a purple sash. She forced me into a pair of silvery flats with a small bow.

"Ok, now you can look." Silena said.

I faced the mirror and gasped. I looked stunning! My hair was put in a waterfall braid. The other pieces were straightened. I had some lip gloss on like Zoe, but I also had light silver eye shadow and blush. Silena had put me in a purple sash to match my eyes. The dress was strapless and stopped just above my knees. I wore silvery flats with a small bow on them. This outfit shouldn't have worked, but it did!

"Ok, now it's my turn. Go show Zoe. It's six forty-five. Start getting ready. Oh, bring this purse if you want one." Silena handed me a sparkly white clutch. I dropped my phone and some money in it. I also dropped some lip gloss in there.

Then, Silena pushed me out. At six fifty-nine, Silena reappeared. Her brown hair was tied in a loose braid. She wore a blue dress with black flats. The dress was one-shoulder. It flowed all the way down to her feet. She wore mascara, a light shade of lipstick, some blush and eyeshadow. Silena lugged her suitcase out.

"Ok, we're going to meet the boys at the Training Center, which is where the dance will be hosted." I announced. "We're stopping at Silena's floor first though.

When we finally made it to the Training Center, the boys were already there. Percy wore a cream-coloured tie and a black suit. Nico wore a black suit and a silver tie, which had probably been Percy's. Ethan actually wore a purple tie and Beckendorf wore a blue tie.

I headed straight for Percy. His mouth was wide open.

I laughed. "Close your mouth or you'll catch flies." He glared at me.

"You clean up well." I commented. "But your hair still looks messed-up."

He grinned. "What can I say? My hair is my signature look. You, on the other hand, look beautiful!"

I shrugged. "You can say thank you to Silena. She did everyone's hair and make-up. Oh, and she also chose everyone's outfits. Trust me, if it wasn't for her, I'd wear Converse and jeans to this dance." Percy just laughed.

"Shall we go in, milady?" Percy fake-bowed.

I laughed. "Of course we shall, Lord Percy."

With that, we walked into the training center. Mom had made it almost unrecognizable. Stars hung from the ceiling, and there was a stage where the Court would be announced. The Queen, King, Princess, Prince, Lords and Ladies would be announced. That was how we did all of the dances here in the White City. There were always three lords and ladies.

My mom bounded up the steps to the stage. "Listen up warriors. Have you met at least one new person today?" Everyone chorused, "Yea."

"Ok, good! Because now, we will be announcing the Royal Court! The royal ladies are… THALIA GRACE and SILENA BECKENDORF! Along with their lords, NICO DI ANGELO and CHARLES BECKENDORF! Come on stage to receive your crowns!" Thalia and Nico dragged their feet onto the stage while Silena and Beckendorf happily went up on stage.

"Next up, our Princess and Prince. Our Prince, is ETHAN NAKUMURA! And our Princess is ZOE NIGHTSHADE!" They, like the very first pair, also went up onto the stage reluctantly.

"Now, for our Royal Queen and King, they are… PERCY JACKSON AND HIS DATE, VICTORIA, who also happens to be my daughter!" We walked up onto the stage where we were crowned. You are crowned by the amount of power you contain.

When we walked off the stage for our dance, slow music started playing. I rested my head on Percy's shoulder. We swayed to the beat like that.

"Hey. Do you want to get a drink?" Percy asked me.

"Sure."

"I'll get it for you, my Queen." Percy bowed and left. Then, a girl came forward and pushed me.

I whirled around. "What's your problem?" I realized it was Shelly, the daughter of Hypnos, god of sleep. She had tried for years to win the crown for Queen, or even to be part of the Royal Court. She failed miserably because she wasn't a very good soldier. Luckily, she was in the Fire Battalion, where she annoyed Ti.

"My problem? You won Royal Queen. Again. FOR THE THIRTIETH TIME! And I love Percy! Not you! But he's falling for you." Did I mention she also wasn't the prettiest fish in the ocean?

"Not my problem," I muttered as I walked away. Percy reappeared with our drinks.

"Is everything okay?" He asked me.

"Yup. Everything's fine." I replied. He didn't look convinced.

"Why don't we dance again?" He shrugged it off, but I knew he would ask me the same question later.

It was also a slow song that was playing. We swayed to the beat. And like before, I rested my head on his shoulder. Just as the song ended, he brought his lips to mine and we kissed again. I felt the same sensation I had felt the first time I kissed him.

Percy's lips were salty, and he smelled like the ocean. I melted into the kiss. Ten seconds later, we pulled away to cheers and wolf-whistles. I spotted Shelly in the crowd, frowning. We were practically gasping for air.

"That was great." I said into his chest.

"Excuse me? I didn't catch that." I groaned and went on my tippy-toes.

I whispered into his ear. "I said, that was great." He smiled and before I knew it, the dance was over.

ZEUS POV (Ha, you were probably expecting Chiron POV, weren't you?)

I glanced around the throne room. We postponed the reward ceremony once we found out that Percy had disappeared. After the Giant War, all of the gods let go of their grudges to Percy and welcomed him back. Except his own father, Poseidon.

Poseidon had claimed Terrance. And, still missed Percy. Yet, he loved Terrance. Poseidon seemed the most distraught over Percy's disappearance. The seas were raging, and hurricanes where appearing everywhere in the world. However, the goddess who had taken in the worst was Hestia. She had always favoured Percy. Hestia had wanted to make Percy her champion after the Giant War. Now, it was too late.

"Ok," I cleared my throat. "We are gathered here today to recognize the bravery of the demigod army." I droned on and on and on.

"ANNABETH CHASE, TERRANCE DELAWAIR, AND ALL THE HEAD COUNSELORS. We would like to make you immortal." They all agreed and so the fourteen Olympians began to chant (Hades and Hestia were now Olympians). When we were finished, they were all immortal.

"Ok, you may all go back to Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter." I collapsed in my throne, but soon went off to look for my dear wife, Hera.

**So, how was that? I thought it was pretty good. So don't forget to vote who Percy ends up with. I thought I made it pretty clear about who was winning. Don't forget to vote! Also, R&R. Hope you liked this chapter!**


	5. Back to Camp Half-Blood

**Are you excited? The poll results are in! Can you guess who won? I got a PM from an author asking me to… make a girl Percy's new girlfriend. Guess who the winner is? I also got a lot of requests saying ******** would be the best choice. So, what sounds better? Vercy, or Pertoria? Pictoria or Vicy? Vicy sounds sort of lame. Vote at the poll on my profile!**

**PercyJackson9300**

**OMIGOSH I LOVED YOUR REVIEW! Pertoria, make Annabeth die in a hole alone? That was the absolute best part! I might just do that! THAT WAS THE BEST REVIEW I GOT FROM YOU!**

**1storywriter**

**Thank you so much! I appreciate ALL reviews that are given to this story!**

**JaydenJackson14**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH! It means the world to me!**

**WhiteEagle1985**

**Thank you for keeping on reviewing! It means the WORLD WORLD WORLD ( I couldn't resist doing that) to me.**

**Anyways, I HAVE FIFTEEN REVIEWS! I know it seems like so little, but it's a lot for me! In this chapter, you will find Percy… in a RELATIONSHIP WITH THE WINNER! Who is it? Read to find out!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Percy Jackson, though I would love to if Rick Riordan would put Percy Jackson up for sale… But again, millions, maybe even billions of other fan girls richer than me would want to buy Percy Jackson and the Olympians… I mean who doesn't want to own Percy Jackson? Anyways, here's my story!**

xxx

**500 years later**

PERCY POV

I walk around the room, looking for my girlfriend. Yes, I have a girlfriend. A lot of things can change in 500 years! Guess who my girlfriend is? It's Victoria.

"OMEGA! GET YOUR BUTT HERE!" I headed to Chaos's office. My girlfriend happened to be there too.

"Morning," I kissed her on the cheek.

"Hi." She replied grumpily. She was a morning person most of the time. Chaos must have told her something she didn't like.

Over the past five centuries, Victoria and I have gone on quests. Quests to help a rebellion, we even went on a quest to help the giant panda bears from becoming extinct! We trained so much now, sometimes, we could beat Chaos. Not together, like a one-on-one fight. Victoria was also now a leader, a daughter of Poseidon was now leading the Water Battalion. Her name was Alyssa Namiend. Alyssa's nickname was Aqua. I was Omega, and she was Delta.

"OMEGA! Stop daydreaming about my daughter! FOCUS!" Chaos screamed at me. "So, as I was saying, you two have to go back to Earth. History is repeating itself AGAIN, for the third time. However, they have already fought the Third Titan and Giant War. Now, instead of the previous four wars, they will fight the primordials. However, not all primordials will fight. Erebus, Nyx and Tartarus are on the other side. None of Gaea or her giants will be in this war, they have already been subdued. The primordials on our side are Aether, Hemera, Pontus and I. We will be stronger in the day, but weaker in the night." Chaos finished his long speech. We exploded into shouts of disagreement.

Chaos shut us up with a couple of sentences. "I know you don't like the idea, but you will gain some more powers. I know you both already have wings, but the Primordial Chronus is fading. He will give you both an equal amount of power over time. He should be here any moment."

Just as Chaos had predicted, Chronus flashed in. His image was flickering back and forth. We bowed to him.

"Relax," Chronus began. Then, suddenly, he froze. "Chaos," he choked out. "Fading. Must do… blessing now." Chaos nodded, and they started chanting in Greek. Once it was barely over, Chronus faded. Literally. His image vaporized completely.

Chaos winced. "That is how a Primordial fades. It is sad you had to witness it. You will be leaving in three days. After dinner, Percy, the lieutenants and the commanders will come with me to greet the Olympians. We will offer them our help. They will accept it. Also, go by your fake names until I tell you to give them your real names."

xxx

ZEUS POV

"ORDER!" I yelled. It was the annual Summer Solstice meeting. All fourteen Olympians were here. They stopped arguing at the sound of my voice. Around three centuries ago, Poseidon had divorced his wife and married Athena. I know, they were a strange couple.

"Artemis has something important to say. Artemis?"

"Father, I have seen monsters forming into groups and attacking helpless demigods. It worries me. I think another war may be approaching us. Just the other day, Father, an empousai I had killed the day before hissed at me, 'Our patron brings us back each day! He is a primordial,' then I killed her."

A black vortex appeared. "Which is why you need my help." A woman stepped out. She wore a long black cloak with stars, and galaxies all over it, constantly shifting.

My daughter, Athena gasped. "Ch-ch-chaos? I thought you where a male?"

Chaos laughed. "In this realm, I am a female. As Artemis has noticed, the Primordials are rising. There our some on our side, and other fighting to bring Olympus down. The ones on the bad side are Erebus, Nyx and Tartarus. The ones helping us our Aether, Hemera, Pontus and I. Pontus will help Poseidon with controlling the seas."

"Wait," Athena spoke up. "That means we'll have an advantage in the daylight, while the enemies will be stronger in the night."

"Correct. Do you accept my help?" Chaos questioned.

"Yes. We do." I replied quickly. I didn't want anything to bring the downfall of Olympus!

Chaos smiled. "Now, I shall introduce you to the leader of my army, the commanders, and my leader's lieutenants."

"Wait," Ares stammered. "You, you have an army?"

"Of course! I have been training them for the past five hundred years! They are a flawless fighting unit."

"How many people are in it?" Ares asked.

"Around, 16,000 warriors. There are 4,000 soldiers in each battalion. The air, earth, water and fire battalion." Chaos replied swiftly. Ares's mouth dropped wide open. It was quite the sight to see.

"Now, here are my leaders."

Eight people stepped out. Four were females, and the other four were males. We couldn't see their faces, only their eyes and hair.

The first girl had long black hair and pitch-black eyes. "I'm the leader of the Air Battalion. My name is Skye."

"My name is EE, leader of the Earth Battalion." This boy had black hair and black eyes as well.

"My name is Ti, leader of the Fire Battalion." Unlike the others, he had blonde hair and brown eyes.

A girl with light green eyes and brown hair stepped up. "I lead the Water Battalion, and my name is Aqua."

Then a boy and girl stepped up. They both had black hair, but one had sharp blue eyes while the other had seemingly-endless black eyes.

"My name is Aire, and I'm the lieutenant for the female leader of the army," the girl spoke. She had an aura that reminded me of one of my own kids. My mind drifted to children I'd had for the past five hundred years. Thalia. Could this girl be Thalia?

"My name is CB and I'm the lieutenant for the male leader of the army. I'm dating that girl, right over there." He jerked a thumb to Aire. Now, I knew it wasn't Thalia. Thalia would never break her oath?

"Now, for my leaders." Chaos announced. Two people were pushed forward. The girl had waist-length black hair and stunning purple eyes. The male had unruly black hair and sea-green eyes. His arm was wrapped around the girl's waist.

"My name is Delta and I lead the army." The girl stated.

"I am the other leader of the army and I'm Omega." The boy said.

"There. You have met my leaders. You may go back." He told the leaders. They vanished, and Chaos resumed. "They will be arriving in three days. I assume the war will begin in a month at the latest, or two weeks as the earliest. I suggest you tell your demigods." Chaos vanished, leaving us all with our mouths wide open.

"Can we trust him?" Demeter questioned.

Apollo and Athena nodded. "We-ell, since I'm the awesome god of truth, I can tell he wasn't lying."

"After all," Athena cut in, "Chaos wouldn't just appear if it wasn't serious. This has to be something big."

I sighed. "Council dismissed."

**3 DAYS LATER**

ANNABETH POV

The Army of Chaos would be arriving today. I had broken up with Terrance, what, four hundred years ago? He was cheating on me with some Aphrodite chick. I looked for Percy, but he had disappeared! Now, I think he's in this army. I hope he is. He definitely will have the same feeling for me. I mean, look at me. My gorgeous hair, my sexy body, my shirts that show a little bit of cleavage, my skirts that are always ending above my knees, my make-up, which guy doesn't want me? When he returns, he'll definitely have the same feeling for me.

VICTORIA POV

I looked out the window of our aircraft. Oh gods, we were about to land. I grabbed Percy's hand for reassurance. He just smiled at me and whispered, "It will be fine. I promise." I smiled back.

Our aircraft landed inside the borders of Camp Half-Blood. I saw the gods there too. We only took one aircraft to get everyone there because though it looked small, it was huge. Percy and I were wearing jeans, and the hoodies that covered everything but our eyes and hair. My hoodie was green, and his was black. Percy had wanted to be all, ninja-style as he put it.

"Percy. I'm nervous. What if they don't like me?" I whispered to him.

"You're right. They won't like you. They'll love you." He whispered back. I grinned and noticed that we had landed.

"Last one out is a rotten egg!" I replied.

"Oh, you're so on!" We raced out of the aircraft. I accidently knocked over two people. But, hey, Percy knocked over ten! Clumsy boy.

Just as I was about to step out, Percy picked me up and spun me around.

"OMEGA! LET ME GO!" He let me go after he stepped off.

"You big cheater!" I yelled at him.

"It was fair!"

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes.

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes.

"No."

"Yes."

"Was not."

"Was too."

"Was not."

"Was too."

"Was not."

"Was too."

"Was not."

"Was too."

"Was not."

"Was too."

"Was not."

"Was too."

"Was not."

"Was too."

"Was not."

"Was too."

"Was not."

"Was too."

"Was not."

"Was too."

"Was not."

"Was too."

"Was not."

"Was too."

"Was not."

"Was too."

"Was not."

"Was too."

"Was not."

"Was too."

"MEANIE!" Percy picked me up again and spun me around.

"PUT ME DOWN! OR YOU WILL FEEL MY ANGER!" He put me down. Then, Chaos stepped out.

"As you have seen, these two… children are the leaders."

Percy pouted. "WE ARE NOT CHILDREN!"

I ruffled his hair. "Sure you aren't. Sure you aren't."

He glared at me. "Aww, is wittle Percy-boo hurt? Does he need a kiss?"

He grinned. "Yes. I do." I leaned in, but I just pinched his cheek. "TOO BAD!" I yelled in his right ear.

"Oww." He complained.

Then a girl came forward. She had curly blonde hair, too much make-up, a shirt that showed most of her cleavage, and a skirt so short it could be a belt. "Percy?" She asked in confusion. Damn. She was smart! She reached forward, and before anyone could react, she ripped off Omega's hood. A lot of people gasped.

"Percy," she breathed. Then, she smashed her lips to his. Silence. No one agreed. Percy pushed her off.

"Annabeth. What are you doing?"

"Kissing you. I want to get back together."

"No way. I have a girlfriend. Meet Victoria."

I waved. "Since you know about Percy, we might as well all introduce ourselves. I'm Victoria, leader of the army, daughter of Chaos." I stuck my tongue out at Annabeth. One by one, we all introduced ourselves. Artemis nearly fainted in shock from seeing two of her supposedly dead hunters alive. She frowned when she saw Thalia with Nico though.

Hades was overjoyed to see both Bianca and Nico healthy, and most of all, alive.

Zeus was shocked to see Thalia, but once she finished talking, he swept her up in a big hug. Thalia was a bit surprised.

Chaos made a huge cabin for all of us appear. Only the Army of Chaos would be allowed to enter. Campers would need permission. Percy and I got the highest floor, to share.

Once Chaos had left and so had the Olympians, Annabeth strutted up to Percy. Well, more like tried to. I blocked her way.

"Excuse me. What do you think your trying to do, Blondie?" I snapped.

"Getting my boyfriend."

"He's my boyfriend." I retorted.

"Let's make a deal."

"What kind of deal can a dumb blonde think of?" She glared at me.

"Percy gets me for four days. Then, he gets you for four days. Once that is over, he chooses who he wants as his girlfriend."

"Excuse me? Percy and I have been dating for four centuries and a half!"

"Fine. To sweeten this deal, whoever loses can't try to make a move on Percy for the rest of eternity. Also, the loser has to be the winner's slave until two months after the Primordial War."

"Fine. It's a deal." We shook hands. "It starts tomorrow. You get Percy first."

"Oh, and when it's the other person's turn, you can't make a single move."

"Sure. That's not a bad deal for a dumb blonde like you." I commented.

"My name is Annabeth," she growled.

"And my name is Victoria." Then as soon as she left, people started surrounding Percy.

I wrapped my arms around him. "Did you hear the deal?" He nodded grimly.

A guy pushed his way forward. He winked at me, I groaned.

"Hi loser. Looks like you've come back."

"Terrance."

"And, you have a cute chick with you. What's her name?"

I stood up angrily. "My name is Victoria."

"Ooh, feisty. I like feisty girls. More of a challenge." He faced Percy. "How about a challenge? Tomorrow, at two PM, I challenge you to a duel. If I win, Annabeth and I stay leader of Camp Half-Blood. You win, you and the cute chick over there can lead the camp."

"No thanks. I have an army to lead."

"Fine. Whoever wins, however gets that cute chick over there. I get her, Annabeth gets you, problem solved."

"Fine. But don't complain when I beat you tomorrow." Percy smirked.

"Oh, but you won't. I am the all so mighty, TERRANCE!" He strutted off. Percy and I both laughed over that thought. That boy would probably run away at the thought of defeating a hellhound. Or, he might ruin his pants.

"Percy, why don't we check out our new cabin?"

"Sure, Victoria." I leaned in and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Come on. Our cabin awaits us."

**So how did you guys like this chapter? I finally revealed who Percy is dating. Vote on the poll to see what their couple name should be. There is Pictoria, Pertoria and Vercy. Honestly, I like Pictoria the best. But it's what comes out of the poll results! So VOTE! Don't forget to R&R. Oh, and I might be starting another story. What should it be?**

**Sally dies giving birth and Artemis finds Percy, lying on the streets. Artemis starts taking care of him, and training him to be the world's best male. **

**Annabeth transfers to Percy's school. OR Percy transfers to Annabeth's school all the way in San Francisco.**

**Percy Jackson/Harry Potter Crossover. Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase are now married. They go to Hogwarts to protect the Golden Trio because of an incoming war with Greek monsters involved in it. **

**So, tell me what story idea I should choose for my new story. Tell me in the reviews. I decided to ask you like this, because then guests can vote too. Don't forget to R&R! Hope you liked the chapter!**


End file.
